Missing Scenes
by Alikinginnit
Summary: Review any suggestions for what you want me to do. A series of one shots. Rating may change depending on the suggestions I get.
1. Explanation

**This will be a series of one shots if people are interested. This isn't the start, it's just a brief explanation of what it will hopefully become. Please leave reviews on this of suggestions of any oneshot you want me to do.**

 **Im thinking it will be scenes you may feel that Coronation Street skipped over which you wanted and I will try my best to do them justice.**

 **They don't have to be recent scenes, you just have to give me like an overview of maybe what happened, what you might want to happen in the oneshot, characters involved, a date and I can give it a go.**

 **I can't promise I will do them all as for some I may not have any ideas or whatever.**

 **They will probably be mostly Carla but I may do ones to do with other characters if I get a request and have ideas for a oneshot.**

 **Also, feel free to make suggestions for other fics that you might want me to do.**

 **Mostly will be NARLA one shots but like I said I'm fine with doing others especially Carter and Liarla or any other ships to do with corrie.**

 **To be honest, I'm not even sure if anything will come of this, it all really depends on whether I actually get any suggestions.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW SUGGESTIONS, THANK YOU.**


	2. Goodbye Roy

**Goodbye Roy**

The noise of my heels echo as they crash against the cobbled as I try to reach the black taxi I can see in the distance with both Cathy and Tryone standing nearby as I see Roy, having just hugged Cathy about to get in.

"Roy!" I say loudly as he turns around and allows a small smile to spread across his face upon seeing me.

"You didn't think you could get away without saying goodbye did ya?" I ask him, to which he clearly doesn't know what to say.

As I approach him, I wrap my arms round him as I say goodbye to my long term good friend.

"Oh, I'm only going for a few weeks," he replies, obviously surprised that I felt that I needed to come and say goodbye. I know he probably thinks I've got 'too much going on to worry about his troubles' as he said the other day but he's always been there for me so it's only right I'm there for him.

"Yeah I do know that Roy. Hey, you make sure you look after Sylvia" I smile to him.

"I will," I hear him let out of a small, almost awkward laugh.

It may only be a few weeks but I can't suppress how much I'll miss him. He's been such a good friend to me over the years. The most unlikely friendship made from one of the strongest bonds.

He's been there for me when nobody else has.

Through everything that happened with Peter and the miscarriage, he was always there for me. Sometimes he would just be there for me, let me talk to him and sometimes just cry over what I've lost.

The thing I cherish most about his company is that he has never once judged me. For everything I've done, he never has.

Most people have at one point or another but there's only been two people who haven't.

When Hayley died, I didn't think I'd have a friendship like that again but I did. I never thought of him as anything more than "Hayley's husband" or "the man who runs the café" until he was the only person really there for me.

Cathy wraps Roy in another hug in front of me which brings a smile to my lips again.

Even though I hated her and their relationship at the start, I see how happy she makes him now. I never thought I'd see him that happy after Hayley died.

But, I'm so glad he is.

He deserves it.

I felt bad for judging him when he never judged me. But, I guess we are extremely different people but that's what makes our friendship work.

As he starts to say goodbye to Cathy once again and get in the taxi, I just wish he'd stay a bit longer.

No matter how selfish it sounds.

I know he'd never judge me.

I wish I had told him the truth, the truth about what I've done, the truth that would ruin my relationship if Nick were to ever find out.

Michelle knows but I just wish I'd told Roy, I know how understanding and helpful he would've been.

But, as we wave goodbye and the taxi starts to drive away, I realise it's too late.

It's not like I'm not used to living with secrets anyway.

 **Please review if you enjoyed this and with more suggestions and I'm working my way through them. If you've already left a suggestion, thank you so much, I love the ones so far and feel free to leave more and I will try.**


	3. After Carla agrees to Marry Nick

**After Carla agrees to Marry Nick- REQUESTED - Set after the episodes on 11th January**

"I'm back," I hear Nick shout as he comes through the door of the flat we share together.

"Hey," I reply with a smile as I feel him plant a kiss on the top of my head before he walks round the sofa, placing his suit jacket on it before sitting down next to me and placing his arm around me with a smile.

"You're in a happy mood, aren't ya?" I ask as its been clear since he's walked through the door.

"Well, why the hell wouldn't I be?" He says as he pulls me closer so he has his legs wrapped round me from behind as we both lay back on the sofa as I rest my hand on his chest, playing with his tie.

"I'm marrying the most gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, wonderful woman in just four short months," he says as he moves from side to side, taking me with him playfully after each compliment.

I can't help but let a smile creep across my face at how sweet he's being.

The smile quickly fades as I feel a pang of guilt at how nice he is being whilst I've been dealing with the fact that I slept with Robert.

As I look to the clock, I see it's just reached eight o clock.

"What do you fancy doing tonight then?" I ask him.

"Well I can think of a few things," he says suggestively as he starts to kiss me. At first I respond but, with each kiss, it's as if I'm draw back to Robert and what I'd done and I just needed to stop it.

Placing my hands against him gently and pushing him away, I say "sorry it's just, I'm a bit tired. Is it okay if we give it a miss tonight?" I smile at him, hoping he'll understand and take my explanation without question.

And of course, he does.

"Yeah don't worry," I settle back down lying on top of him and playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Well, in that case I feel like lying here with my beautiful fiancé, talking about the day we agree to spend the rest of our lives together." He smiles to me.

Not again.

I know it's not his fault but each mention of the wedding just makes me feel more and more guilty and I just can't handle it.

The guilt is just too much.

But, as always, I can't let it show.

So I lie there and I let him talk about the day we will get married. I let him talk about how we will spend the rest of our lives together.

And I know I want that, I want that more than anything.

But, I know from experience it isn't as simple as he thinks it is.

He thinks that this will be our happy ending but I can't stop the feeling that I know it won't be and it can't be, not whilst I'm carrying this guilt around.

And I know that if I don't carry the guilt, if I tell him. It will be the end of us.

Forever.

So, I stay quiet, I let him talk about the future. The future that will never be.

 **Please review if you like it and remember to leave more suggestions!**


	4. Okay

**Okay- REQUESTED**

 **This was a request of Carla and Nick talking about what happened with Frank, I hope you like it. It's set a few months in the future and let's say Carla and Knobert (Robert) didn't happen ;).**

"This is actually happening," I say excitedly as I lean in and plant a kiss on a Nick's lips.

"Well I sure hope it is, it's a bit late to pull out now." He says gently, gazing into my eyes. "In two days time, you will be Mrs Nick Tilsley," he continues as he leans forward, kissing me once again.

"Yeah and you know what? I can't wait," I reply as I kiss him back, moving so I'm sitting in his lap.

After a few more moments, we just relax, lying in each other's arms with his hand gently running through my hair whilst I play with the tie he still had on from work.

"You know? This is the last night we will spend together as a non married couple?" He looks at me with a face of amazement of how far we have come whilst I frown in confusion.

"Erm what about tomorrow night?" I say, completely forgetting the plans.

"Erm" he starts to mimic the way I asked it which leaves us both giggling. "There's a little thing called a hen and stag night," he reminds me.

"Oh yeah, well you see... I had my mind all focused on the wedding," we both laugh at my attempt of a cover up before we both just go back to gazing into each other's eyes.

"Seriously though, I can't wait." I say with a smile as I know that life has already thrown everything it could at me and I genuinely believe that we can have a happy future.

"It's crazy to think though, isn't it? This is the day we've been planning for months when so many people were saying it wouldn't work out and now it's only two days away." He reminisces.

"At least it can't work out worse than my other relationships," I laugh but when I look up to him, I see the smile he had before has faded. All that remains is a sad look of worry and I know he feels bad for everything I had to go through in my life.

"I am sorry, you know? I really wish I was there for you, through everything." He says seriously which just makes me smile even more.

He was apologising for letting something happen to me before we were even together.

It just made me even more sure that this was going to work out, that everything has been worth it, for this, for us.

"Why should you be sorry?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I just feel like it's not fair, everything that has happened." He looks up to me once again and I see the look of pain as he thinks about everything I've been through.

"Probably not," I reply bluntly.

"But it had to happen. Otherwise I doubt we would be here now, together." I reason with him.

"Yeah," he smiles sadly.

Then, he continues, "tell me about it."

I look up to him, confused. At first I think he's joking but then I see the serious look etched across his face.

"Nick, you know what I've been through. Tonight is supposed to be a happy night, I hardly think you want to ruin it by hearing about my disastrous love life before you came along," I let out a small laugh. But, it isn't a genuine one. It's more of an awkward one as I beg that he will leave it.

Looking up and meeting his eye, I know he's not going to.

"Nick, there's no point in digging up the past," I still try to put him off the idea.

"I believed you," he suddenly exclaims as I look at him in shock.

I know what he's talking about. I know what he's referring too but I choose to act oblivious, hoping he'll forget he ever said anything but he continues.

"I know I should have said it at the time and I know you probably don't believe me because of course I would say that but I did I really did. I know you never would have made something like that up," he says and as I look into his eyes, I know he's telling the truth. I can see the genuine concern but I still don't understand why.

He may have believed me but so many didn't.

Some people even pretended too but I could see what they would say behind my back. I saw the way they would whisper when I would walk into a room.

They all called me a liar. Some people I even used to call my friends turned on me.

They thought I would lie about being raped.

"Well, thanks I guess." I say awkwardly, still astounded by his revelation. L

It all seems so random.

"But why now? Why are you telling me this now?" I ask him.

"I don't know," he starts, losing eye contact with me. "I just feel like I want us to be married knowing everything about each other," he looks back up to me and I feel touched by his gesture as I smile again.

"Do you still think about him?" He suddenly asks.

I look up and I know he can see the fear evident in my eyes.

"Sometimes," I answer vaguely and truthfully.

"It's hard not to, given what he did," I continue as I awkwardly look around the room and I can feel his eyes on me, concerned, worried.

I feel a tear gently roll down my cheek before dropping on the floor and I know he's seen and knows that it's hard. It's really hard.

"Sorry," I apologise with a small smile, cursing myself for being so weak in front of him. I know he doesn't mind and I know I can be myself but I can't help but be angry at myself for being so weak about something that happened years ago. I should be over it by now.

"Hey," he gently tilts my head up with his finger under my chin as I go back to staring deep into his eyes. "There's no need to be sorry, I'm never going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

I know he can't make that promise. I know there will never be any guarantees as to what happens in the future. I know my life will never be simple but, for once, I really do believe that everything will be okay.

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please review to let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. If you have suggested then I'm making my way through the list so it may take a while but will hopefully get round to it. Thank you!**


	5. Worth The Wait

**Missing Scene 5- Worth the Wait- REQUESTED - Based on Peter's short return when he saw Carla walking in the street- set 15th July 2015 (I think but around that time)**

"I miss you too, everyday." I reply to Simon.

That's when I hear it.

The familiar sound of heels walking up the pavement.

Her heels.

I just know they're hers.

It's like I just know when she's around. I can feel it.

I look to the left and I realise just how right I was as I make eye contact with the woman I once called the love of my life.

Carla.

I try to tear my eyes away from her but I can't, I'm drawn.

She's already looking away from me but I know I can't leave it at this, I just can't.

As I turn back to see the look on my Dad's face, I just know that he knows what I'm thinking.

They all do.

"I've gotta go," I announce in a haste as they all look from me to one another.

"You've got to be kidding me, you're seriously going after her?" I can hear Tracy and Leanne complaining, I can see my Dad's disapproving looks and Simon's hurt expression but I can't let myself think about that right now.

My mind is just on one person.

I can still hear them calling after me as I sprint down the cobbles, heading Underworld.

I don't know why. I don't even know whether she'd want to talk to me again. But I know I'll regret it if I don't even try.

As I open the door to the dark empty factory, I worry she's not even in here.

I saw her come in here.

She must have. The door was unlocked.

I quietly walk through, praying she's in here.

As I walk round towards the office, I see her. It's her but she's different.

It's like I'm back in 2010 when I found her drunk in her office and managed to convince her to get help.

I don't understand.

She hasn't seen me. She's just sitting there at her desk, completely oblivious.

She may not be able to see me but I can see her. I can see the large glass filled to the brim with red wine that she seems to be repeatedly taking sips out of. I can see what she's become.

I enter the office but she still doesn't notice me and that's when I see it.

What is on her laptop screen.

A gambling website.

I can't stop the shocked gasp from escaping my lips as she jumps up and turns round in fright, harshly shutting the lid of her laptop.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snaps but I can see the ashamed look on her face that I caught her and I know this wasn't the first time.

I know because I recognise the look on her face.

The look of an addict who has given in to an addiction.

I'd heard from my dad that things had gotten bad but I didn't realise how much until now.

I didn't realise just what the guilt had done to her.

"I wanted to talk to you, what was that?" I ask her, gesturing to the laptop even though we both know that I know what it was.

I know it just from the look on her face.

"It doesn't matter," she tries to evade my question but I know her too well. I can see her putting her barriers up and shutting me out but I can't let her.

I know when she needs to be left alone and I know when she's desperate for someone, anyone.

"Yes it does."

There's a pause and I can see the look in her eyes. Like she's broken and hurt and in pain but she doesn't know what to do about it.

I recognise that look all to well and I know it's worse, so much worse than anyone can tell.

"I didn't realise it had got this bad," I say and I can see the look of shock in her eyes, the shock that I know about everything, the fire, Kal, Maddie, everything.

"My Dad told me," I inform her. "I was thinking of coming down earlier, making sure you were okay," I confess.

"Why? I'm not your problem anymore."

It's there again, the look in her eyes. It hurts me to see her in so much emotional pain.

"It doesn't mean I don't care. I never stopped caring." I say as our eyes are drawn to each other's once again as there's a moment of silence.

"I think you're the only one that still does." She replies.

It breaks my heart seeing her like this and hearing her talk like she's worthless, like she's nothing when she's everything.

"I don't blame them though," she says as I frown in confusion but let her continue, knowing she would explain.

"I killed their loved ones, everyone has a right to hate me."

"Baby, don't say that-" I suddenly stop as she looks up to me and a sudden awkward atmosphere is created.

Why did I have to go and say that?

It's like calling her that, one little word just brought back a load of memories of how happy we once were and everything I ruined.

"What do you want Peter?"

"I- I don't know. I just had to see you before I go," I say back.

"Yeah well you have now, maybe it's time you go." She replies and I can't help the feelings of hurt at her words.

I start to turn and walk back towards the door, turning my head back once more and making eye contact.

"Bye Carla," I say before leaving.

It might not have been the goodbye I wanted but I know it isn't goodbye really.

Not forever.

It's a goodbye for now.

But I know, I just know that one day we will see each other again and it'll be worth the wait.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope it was easy to understand. Please review with what you think and if you have any more suggestions!**


	6. What If

**I'm sorry but this is really short and ends really abrupty but I wanted to put something up and I couldn't think of what else to put. I hope you like it. It's kind of set in the future. It's kind of not a missing scene but it was a request on here so oh well. - REQUESTED**

"Nick?" I say, walking out of our bedroom and looking at the clock which reads 5:24.

"Yep, yep. Okay. That's great news. Bye mum," he says, hanging up the phone and placing it on the table before coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"What did Gail say?" I ask him softly, playing with his fingers which are placed on my waist.

"Well as of around twenty minutes ago, I have two other little twin nieces called Hannah Jasmine and Olivia Jessica." He tells me with a smile so I can't help but smile back.

"Aww that's great news, and they're all doing well then?"

"Yep, they're perfect. Look," he shows me a photo on his phone of Sarah and Bethany holding both of the babies on Sarah's hospital bed.

I look up and see how proud Nick is. I see him looking at the photo and although there's a smile, there's also a sad look which would go unnoticed by anyone else but I can tell. I can always tell with him.

Maybe because I know him or maybe because I recognise that look. It's the same look I had. The look of regret, the look of wonder.

The wonder of what if. What if his and Erica's baby never died.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, noticing how quiet he has become since seeing the photo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replies as he sits on the sofa.

I go over to him, picking up his hand in mine and connecting them both.

"I know what you're thinking."

He stays silent so I continue.

"What would have happened if you hadn't had lost your baby?" I ask although we both know that I'm right.

He says nothing still but nods, confirming what I already knew.

"It's hard. I know more than most." I tell him as he suddenly looks incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I should've thought about how it must be for you. I'm sorry," he apologises.

"Hey. There's no need, seriously. You have just as much right as I do to be upset."

"It must be harder for you though. You carried her and bonded with her." He tells me as I shake my head.

"It doesn't mean you loved your baby any less than I loved my baby baby girl." I say as he looks up at me and smiles.

"Do you ever think about it? What would have happened if you had given birth to her and she had been alright?" He asks me, looking me in the eye.

"All the time," I answer honestly. "I wonder what she would have looked like, what she would have been like as a person. There's days where it's all I think about"

There's a small silence but not an awkward one. A comfortable one where we are both simultaneously lost in our thoughts of everything we've lost and everything we could have had.

 **Sorry it was really bad. Please please please leave a review? Whether you like this and other suggestions but I have loads so it will take a while. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Never Been More Ready

**I really hope you like it, it's kinda long but based before Michelle's wedding to Steve. It's kind of not a missing scene though because it has stuff that's different to what happened in the show which you'll notice but oh well. I hope you like it Anyways.**

"In fact, if I was that way inclined, I'd be marrying you instead." Michelle says, leaving both her and Carla laughing.

"Anyway, what time are your parents arriving again?" Carla asks, as she sips the glass of red wine in her hand.

"Anytime now I think," Michelle replies as they both walk over and sit down on the sofa of Carla's flat.

There's a small silence before Carla looks up and can't help but smile at Michelle's clear happiness.

"Are you excited then?" Carla asks, even though she already knows the answer.

"Honestly, I'm more nervous." Michelle answers, shocking Carla.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, today's meant to be the perfect day, isn't it? Michelle tells her.

"So?" Carla frowns in confusion.

"So, what if anything goes wrong? There are so many different things that could and I don't know if I would be able to handle it let alone Steve." She says and Carla can see how worried her best friend is.

"Nothing is gonna go wrong Chelle, Steve loves you and you love Steve and well... that's all you can really ask for." Michelle starts to smile at Carla as she continues.

"No matter what happens today, all that matters is that you and Steve are together, which you will be. And that you both love each other, which you do. As long as you've got each other, today is gonna be perfect."

They both smile at each other.

"Since when did you get so meaningful?" Michelle asks.

"Hey, I have my moments some times," she answers back as they both giggle together.

"Are you gonna be okay today?" Michelle asks Carla as she looks back at her, confused.

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one getting married."

"Well yeah I know but it must be a bit... difficult. You know, seeing my parents after all this time." Michelle states as Carla just laughs.

"Chelle, I think I can handle your parents by now." Carla replies as they both hear the door bell.

"I'll get it," Carla says as she stands up and goes over to the door.

"Carla, how nice to see you again." Barry says in his Irish accent as he leans in to hug her, whilst Helen pushes past to go and see Michelle.

* * *

"So, how have you been Carla?" Helen asks as Carla is unable to prevent a slightly startled look from spreading across her face considering their last encounter. She goes to reply but Helen continues.

"I am sorry for everything that's happened in the past but I'd like to think that it can be a new slate now for Michelle's sake if no one else's."

"Yeah, I've been fine thank you." Carla manages to reply back although she can't help but think that everything coming out of Helen's mouth sounded unbelievably rehearsed.

There's another awkward silence as the three of them sit on the sofa of Carla's flat, waiting for Michelle to return from the toilet.

"How have you been?" Carla tries to make polite conversation back.

"We've been really well, thank you Carla."

"Good." Carla replies back.

As Carla hears the doorbell go again, she can't help but feel thankful to whoever is at the door for saving her from the current awkward atmosphere inside the apartment between her and her former in laws.

Even if it's Tracy Barlow or Norris or anyone, she knows she will be grateful.

She doesn't expect it to be who it is though. She doesn't expect to be jumping in happiness before flinging her arms around who I'd at the door.

"Ryan oh my god." She screeches loudly.

"Alright aunty Car?" He asks her as Helen and Barry join them at the door, welcoming him.

"What are you doing here Ry? Chelle told me you were staying out in Ibiza?" Carla asks him as they all go back round to the sofa.

"Well Mum told me she wouldn't mind if I did but I managed to get the money together and thought it would be nice to surprise her. I can't miss her wedding day, can I?" He says as they are all suddenly distracted by Michelle walking into the room, completely oblivious.

"Sorry about that, I accidentally smudged my make up and then had to re do it and it all just went a bit wrong and I think I may need some help Car because it just won't go right." She rambles on without even looking up from the little mirror she's holding in her hand, examining her eye make up.

"Nice to see you too, Mum." Ryan says, sarcastically as Michelle's mouth opens in amazement.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing here? I can't believe it!" She exclaims as she wraps her arms around her son, just like Carla had moments earlier.

"It's your wedding day Mum, I couldn't miss it." He tells her as a tear of happiness drops down Michelle's face.

"I can't believe it." She repeats as they all sit down.

"How long are you here for?" She asks excitedly.

"Not for long, I'm afraid. I've got a flight back in the morning."

"Oh well, you're here now." She says, leaning in for another hug.

"Although we'll only really have a few hours, won't we? What times Steve flying you off to Spain then?" Ryan says, as Michelle's face turns to shock and Carla gives Ryan an anxious look.

"What?" Ryan asks, having seen Carla, Barry's and Helens expressions.

He then looks back to Michelle and upon seeing her still shocked face, realises. "Oh," he says awkwardly.

"Steve's taking me to Spain? I thought we weren't going on a honeymoon."

"Yeah well it was meant to be a surprise until genius here turned up," Carla tells her, gesturing towards Ryan.

"Aww I'm sorry." He says.

"Don't worry about it son, although I think it would be best to not mention to Steve what you've said." Barry suggests to him.

"Don't worry, I'll act surprised when he tells me." Michelle says excitedly.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Carla asks Michelle who is now in her wedding dresses with her make up fixed and her hair made up.

"Yeah, I think I am." She says but she doesn't move. She just stands there staring at the open door of Carla's flat.

Barry, Helen and Ryan had all already gone down ahead.

"Are you okay?" Carla asks her, worried she's having second thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay. It's just crazy to think that at the end of today, I'm gonna be married. I'm gonna be married to Steve, after everything we've been through. It just seemed like today was never gonna happen but here we are and I couldn't be happier."

"Well, I'm glad." Carla replies as they both stand, smiling.

"Right then, it's time to go." Michelle says as she steps out of the flat.

"Are you ready?" Carla asks her.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please could you leave a review as I'm very unsure about this TBH. I know it doesn't really have a point but I kinda just carried on writing it cause it was fun. Please continue to leave suggestions and any comments on it. Thank you for all the lovely comments and suggestions so far! I'm sorry for how cheesy that ending was but I couldn't think of one that I was happy with TBH.**


	8. Forever

**Yes this is another fic with the word Forever in (I think I've got a bit of a problem) but it fits and I can't think of another. I hope you enjoy this. It's a scene 15th February 2016 between Carla and Michelle set from Carla's POV. It's set just after Tracy left Carla and Michelle in the hotel room.**

"There's some more painkillers in the wash bag in the bathroom. Please Chelle," I say desperately trying to suppress the pain searing up and down my left arm.

"Here," she passes me a couple a long with a glass of water which I desperately gulp down.

"What the hell happened, Car?" She asks me, concerned as she sits down next to me on the sofa in the hotel room.

"She knows." I tell her, tears in my eyes as the pain still radiates throughout my body.

"Knows what?" Michelle asks, confused.

"She knows... about me and Robert." As soon as I say his name, Michelle's face instantly drops as she realises what this could mean for me.

"Why would he tell her?" She says, still not understanding.

"He didn't. She was there, in the bistro, on the night of the robbery." I tell her, the panic evident in my eyes. "She was hiding in the kitchen. She heard everything."

"Hang on, she just left you in there? Did she know about the robbers?" Michelle asks, angrily.

"I don't know, it wasn't exactly the top thing on my questions if I'm being honest. I wouldn't put it past her though."

"Okay, so what did she say? I mean, is she going to tell anyone?" She asks me, clearly worried.

"I don't know." I answer, honestly. "This would break Nick if he found out."

"He's not gonna find out." She assures me.

"You don't know that." I instantly answer back as we both pause, desperately thinking of a way out.

"She said there's a plan B." I tell her, quietly.

"Really? Well, what is it?"

"I don't know. She didn't get round to saying but I'm sure I'll find out soon." I explain. "It could be anything Chelle, absolutely anything. She knows what she's doing and she's got me completely wrapped round her little finger."

"Come here." She instructs me as she moves towards me, placing her arm round my shoulders as I try to ignore the pain still radiating throughout my arm. "Everything's going to be okay." She assures me.

"Is it?" I ask her to which she nods.

"You've gotten through so much Car. You've overcome worst than Tracy Barlow. I'm telling you, you'll get through this. Everything will work out in the end." Michelle tells me and I try to believe the words she's saying.

I really do.

But I can't picture the happy ending she's describing.

I can't picture everything working out. Not after what I did.

All I can picture is Nick's face when he finds out the truth. Because I know, no matter what I do, no matter Tracy does, no matter what Michelle promises, he's going to find out and it will break him.

Break us.

Forever.

 **Thank you for reading! I know that was really bad but I started it just after the episode and forgot about it until now so thought I'd finish it. Please review what you think of it. It would mean a lot. Also, feel free to leave any suggestions for more missing scenes or oneshots. Thank you for the feedback.**


End file.
